


Ocean Smiles

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Free Verse, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: They had moved happily to their new home. A day at the beach with Harry's girlfriend is just what the doctor called for.





	Ocean Smiles

He yelled and ran away his pursuer. 

He had made it to the water when she jumped on his back causing them to fall into the water. 

After pushing his head above water he laughed and shoved the girl.

 

_ They watched as he brought the girl into the home, her eyes darting around the hall. _

 

He got out of her grasp and ran further into the water.

When she followed him, he threw his hands down.

She squealed as he splashed her. 

 

_ Her hand was intertwined with his. Her gray eyes continuously looking at his new blue ones.  _

 

“Careful of the rifts!” Was called out to the pair.

They looked back to see Ellie, formerly Elise, standing by the blanket with the adults.

Her mother Charice, Clara his mind chastised, was passing drinks out to the older men. 

 

_ Her hair was a dirty blonde and stopped right above her shoulders. She ruffled the boy's brown hair.  _

 

He ran past the girl towards the group.

He made sure to splash her on his way. 

“Hunter!” She yelled out and starting to chase after his laughing form. 

 

_ They would never have guessed how well Harry would have taken to the move.  _

 

He dropped on to the blanket.

He laughed as the momentum threw him into Ryan. 

The shabby hair man chuckled and straighten him up.

 

_ “Talia,” He started when he stopped in front of the two men, “This is my dad, Ryan.”  _

 

The girl laid on the blanket, her backside facing up.

She took a bottle of soda with thanks.

Hunter fed her an apple slice with a smile.

 

_ “And this is my Papa, Stefan.” She waved shyly, “Guys, This is my girlfriend, Tally.”  _

 

“What was England like?” Talia asked after sitting up and grabbing carrots from Lena. 

The other blonde smiled and pushed the dip towards her.

Xavier was making his way towards the group with a camera around his neck.

 

_ They all exchange pleasantries before Hunter dragged the petite girl to his bedroom. _

 

“Terrible,” Hunter mumbled with a depressing look.

Ryan tapped his knee while Stefan answered her.

“Where we were from, it was prejudice and unsafe.”

 

_ “Keep the door open!” A Yes Papa was thrown to him down the hall. The man then sat next to his partner. _

 

“Our family,” he motioned with a tilt of his head,

“Was unfairly treated since we were different.

We decided to celebrate our uniqueness and leave.” 

 

_ He could feel the man next to him shake from struggling to keep his laughter in. He slapped his arm. _

 

“Yeah!” She cried out. “Stick it to the man!”

Lena and Ellie laughed at the girl.

“Well, I’m happy you came to our neighborhood. We enjoy ya’.”

 

_ “You’re such a dad,” The wolf spoke next to him. “I’m glad he’s adapting so well.”  _

 

It was true. They had been greeted with open arms after vaguely explaining their situation. 

They had all found work and friends quickly.

Hell, every Tuesday the adults met at the local pub for trivia night.

 

_ “He seems so happy. He’s made friends, his episodes have decreased,” he leaned his head back. _

 

Xavier had gotten a job at the local paper helping write comics.

Ryan was working at the Zoo, he had a way with getting the animals to listen.

Stefan was selling potions for the wizards and herbs for the muggles.

 

_ “He is happy.” Ryan intertwined their fingers, “We all are.”  _

 

Clara had found a job in therapy at an office downtown.

Hunter and the girls enrolled in the magic and muggled mixed school. 

The kids quickly caught up in their studies in both sections.

 

_ “I wish we moved here sooner.”  _

 

Their lives were happy.

And they sat and watched Britain struggle. 

As the madness over their grew, so did their smiles. 


End file.
